Automatic fire sprinkler components, systems, and other objects sometimes need to be installed securely attached to the existing structure of a ceiling of a building. Although various other inventions for accomplishing this task exist, there is a need for a mounting system having components that can provide a more rigid attachment and mounting of the fire sprinkler system components to the structure of the building.